


In the Middle of Chaos

by gameofwords



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arranged Marriage, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Tourney at Harrenhal, less tags more story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gameofwords/pseuds/gameofwords
Summary: A prince who need to save the realmA lady who wants freedomA kingdom to save, a mad king to dispose, a long night to come and promised prince to make an appearance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to my fanfic, this is my first work but i read a lot of fanfics and some of the works like Hell is Empty by ashotofjac motivated me to write. i hope you will all enjoy it.
> 
> Rhaegar- 19 years of age

**Chapter 1: The Q** **uiet Keep**

 

 

The sky was wearing a blanket of black velvet and the stars were shining in the sky brightly, the city was almost asleep but he was still awake, sitting beside his desk, a book in hands and mind somewhere else, Rhaegar often craved for the time when he was just a little boy, when he had nothing to worry about, when his father was sane and the court was not afraid of wildfire and when the lords were not planning on which side to support the father or the son. Oh those times were simpler but they were gone now, what was left now was a young man who still loves his books but he cannot concentrate on them because the prince had a mad dragon to catch.

He was reading a book about the long night and his mind was at one moment at the crystal creatures that would someday attack the men and in the next moment he was thinking about the wildfire and how it consumed the poor servant boy yesterday in the court. How the boy screamed and screamed but no one was there to help him and Rhaegar can very clearly recall the image of his father smiling at the boy’s misery as if those screams were some sort of a music to his ears. Rhaegar wanted to shout and order to stop the wildfire immediately, to save the boy’s life but he knew no good will come from that, he knew very well that the next words from the king’s mouth would be to burn the prince as well and no matter how much he wanted to save the boy and all those before him, this was the one thing Rhaegar cannot do because the thought of leaving his family and realm in the hands of his father was more frightening than being burned alive.

Rhaegar doesn’t knows what kind of a man he was becoming, telling himself the he was saving the realm when he can’t even save a boy’s life. He does not know what path he was taking but he knew one thing for sure that his father had to be removed from the throne or else the whole realm will burn to ashes. The knock on his doors broke the chain of his thoughts suddenly. “Come in” he said. The doors opened and a white armor led Ser Arthur Dayne stepped in, “The King demands your presence, my Prince”. Nothing good comes when the King calls you, Rhaegar knows that but yet he asked “At this hour?”, as if Arthur knew that this question was coming he replied immediately “ the spider paid a visit today” oh so that was the reason, these days it was always the spider and his whispers that drives the king’s actions and Rhaegar wishes that only if he could silence the spider but now was not the time for such thoughts he had to attend his father’s call.

He stood up from his chair and quickly wore his doublet before marching out of his room with a quiet Arthur at his back, he didn’t knew what it was but the keep was very quiet this night like it was a warning to the dark times that were upon them or maybe the he thought he was going mad like his father, _dark thoughts Rhaegar_. “Rhaegar there is something you should know” Arthur’s voice was a whisper and now his most loyal friend was not walking behind him, he was beside him, leaning a little so that what he was about to say cannot be heard by anyone but the Prince, “what is it?” Rhaegar asked. “I didn’t get to hear much but the whispers were about the tourney” the tourney, how much does the king knows, was he walking to his own death. No one knew what was about to come but he knew he will die trying at least. “This means no good” he heard himself saying.

 

 

 

 

The King’s chambers were not far from his and before he knew he was there, Ser Lewyn opened the king’s doors and Rhaegar stepped inside, his father’s rooms were dark and quiet and the king was sitting on edge of his bed, “Ah my son, come sit boy, I want to talk to you” _you little bastard you thought you would dethrone me so easily, you will burn today traitor_ , Rhaegar had to actually shake his head a little to get those thoughts out of his mind because if his father knew about his plans he would have been screaming in pain while his skin melted by the flames but he was standing here without any harm which means his plans were not exposed yet. He dragged a chair and put it in front of where his father was sitting on the bed, “Father is everything alright?” His father smiled a little and it sent shivers down his spine. “My boy, it’s the them again” the king said.

“I beg your pardon your grace but _who_?”

“Oh how could you be so blind boy, are you a fool? Those lords, they plot behind my back, they want my throne, they want this dynasty” as the king said these words his eyes were dark almost black no sign of purple in them and his voice was rising with every word.

“I am sorry father but I heard nothing of this sort” _I heard nothing father because I was too busy plotting against you myself._

“Of course you heard nothing because you are a fool who loves his books and playing around the small council” _more like running the realm father while you enjoy burning people_.

After a moment of complete silence, his father laughed and his eyes were so dark that it scared Rhaegar for his very existence. “They think, they can take the dragon down, those insects think they are a match for the dragon. Those fools think they would gather in the name of an tourney and I wouldn’t suspect that they are plotting?” his father spoke those words with so much calmness and a smile on this face that Rhaegar thought that he might faint because this was the face of his father’s madness that he was most afraid of, when the mad king would not shout but he would talk in an even cold tone and with a look in his eyes that can never mean any good.

Being the perfect dutiful and loyal son that he _pretended_ to be he said “what would the dragon do father?”

His father averted his eyes from him and looked at the fire that was burning to brighten the room “Keep an eye on them son or else the will soon be reminded that the dragon burns”.

With the slight wave of his hand the king dismissed him, Rhaegar didn’t knew what was coming but whatever was ,it was of no good, if his father had a suspicion about the tourney, the man was mad enough to gather all the lords and burn them in the tourney for sports. Rheagar have to be careful, one wrong move he along with his allies would be ashes before he knew.  
The walk back to his chambers were quiet, Arthur understands him and he knew when it was the right time to speak and now was not the time so he kept quiet and the prince entered his chambers, tore off the extra clothing from his form and as his head hit the pillows, he knew sleep would not come easily but hours later before drifting to the valley of dreams the prince’s last thoughts were his father’s words “ _the dragon burns_ ”.


	2. A Mother Prays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long absence.  
> So here is the new chapter , i hope you all like it.
> 
> Important note: Dany is making an appearance, i have change the timeline of her birth a bit  
> Dany: 3 years old  
> Viserys: 5 years old
> 
> Enjoy.

Today was one of those days when she felt peace and calm, a bright and warm day but it was not the real reason for the smile on her face. She was happy because all that matter to her, her  whole universe was in her sight. Her children. The joy of her life. Rhaegar was too busy for the last some days and he only visited her at the day end to inquire about her health, when her little ones were already deep in sleep. But today was different all her three children were here, right in front of her, laughing and playing. she wonders what the court would think when they see their all so serious and proper crown prince acting as a horse for the little princess to ride on and laughing like a child, watching her eldest laugh brought back the memory of those days when she was all alone, yes she had a husband and it wasn’t that bad at the start of their marriage but it wasn’t that good as well, she use to think that she would die all alone and no one would even notice, she had no one to share her burdens with , nothing to live for, until one night, when the flame of death were dancing all around her she was given the light of her life, a reason to live for , her baby boy, her beautiful baby boy.

 

She still remember that morning, years back when her Rhaegar was 5 name days old, he was sitting on her lap, reading a book and suddenly he turned his face to her and asked in all his innocence “Mother what is love?” she was taken aback by this particular question but still she answered because her baby boy always wants the answers to all his questions, “love is the most sacred bond of all, the one you love is your biggest weakness but also your greatest strength of all” and now her son was frowning, after a moment he asked “So you love father the most?” she was speechless for a moment before she spoke again “I love you the most my boy” she could see that he was confused, after a pause he said “But he is the King” she chuckled a little at that and said “Yes he is but you are my son and I choose you to love the most” and there came another question “ So you can choose anyone you want to love?”

“Yes” she said

“I choose to love you the most” came his reply and she could not help but to hug him at that, with his chubby cheeks, soft silver hair that use to cover all his forehead, a smile that can light her whole world and those beautiful big purple orbs, that shine with life and hope, her baby boy was sweetest of all.

Now when she see that young man sitting in front of her, it truly surprises her that how the little boy who use to walk around the keep holding her finger with his little steps was now a tall and strong young man with a physique of a warrior, gone were the chubby cheeks, now her boy have a sharp jaw line and he can grow a beard whenever he wants, she might not address it to anyone but she has seen how all the ladies at court would stop in their steps to see the young prince and how their eyes would linger on him for way to longer, her son was truly an handsome young prince but he was the same little boy for her no matter what because he might have grown into a man, his sweet smile was still there only if it was for his mother and siblings and his closest friends but it was the same smile non the less and those purple orbs with all the that wisdom, worries and burdens shine still the same.

Her thoughts were interrupted when dany started crying, ”Rhae tell Vis to give my dragon back” and Rhaegar obliged because everyone knows that the crown prince loves his baby sister the most, “Vis, don’t be a baby give dany the dragon back”. “I will not” came Viserys reply and Rhaella knew too well that this fight was a long one but the siblings were interrupted by the knock on the door.

“Enter” she said and Ser Oswell entered.

“Your Grace, your highness, my prince and princess” came his voice with a deep bow.

“Ser Oswell what bring you here, you were guard to the King for today” Rhaella asked.

“Yes my Queen, I am here to inform that His Grace demands the presence of My Queen and the Princes for the supper tonight”

“Inform His grace that we would be there” she said, Ser Oswell took his leave, Rhaegar turned to his mother and she knew exactly what he was thinking, because they knew that an invitation to dine with the king means bad news, but at least Aerys was merciful enough to spare little Dany out of it this time because the last time she attended she was couldn’t sleep the whole night and cried because the little one scared from all the madness she saw from her own father.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rhaella and her sons were in the dining hall, the King was yet nowhere to be found.

“Rhaegar please ask father to allow me to attend the tourney please, I promise I will behave” came from Viserys, the little prince wanted to attend the tourney but was too afraid to ask from his own father. “I will Vis, but don’t say anything to father just let me talk” said the elder brother.In the mean time the King made his entrance and the hall fell silent, they waited for long because of the taster were checking Aerys’s food for poison and after a long silence the supper started.

“You are leaving for the tourney in two days?” King asked

“Yes father” Rhaegar said and with a pause added “Father can I bring Viserys with me to the tourney, he wishes to attend”

“Too young and spoiled” came the Kings mumbling

“I will attend the tourney as well, I will leave in four days” Aerys added

Rhaella saw a flash passing in Rhaegar’s eyes, it was  for a small moment and gone but she couldn’t comprehend that whether it was anger or fear and she wonders what is was.

“Father you think it’s safe for you to travel?” said Rhaegar

“I am the king and I would do whatever pleases me boy, don’t try to question my word” King snapped

“I didn’t mean it that way your grace I apologize” the prince replied

“Well find a bride for yourself at the tourney boy, it’s time that you get married and continue the dragon line” King said in a very cold tone

“But father I don’t want to get married at this moment, it’s too early” Rhaegar protested.

“What did I told just moments ago boy, don’t question my word, I say its time for you to get married and consider it a mercy that I am allowing you to choose your whore and if you are not even capable to do that, I will find one for you, well we would have been spared from the pain of  finding one if your mother was not such a failure and would have produced a healthy girl at the right time” Aerys said each and every word with venom in it, Rhaella saw anger and disappointment on her eldest face, anger because the king insulted her and her _failure_ and if she was a mother who didn’t knew her son, she would have thought that the prince was sad because he loved someone his father would not allow him to marry but she knew Rhaegar very well, her boy was devoted to the realm and he was scared to bring another innocent life into the dangers of the keep.

“As you command your grace” Rhaegar finally spoke.

“Good and you little one, you will  stay here with your mother and sister and prepare for the wedding because when we come back from the tourney there would a wedding at all cost” King spat it out and he was so even in his tone that it scared Rhaella because a mad man talking with that tone never brought anything good.

The rest of the meal was a blur to her; Aerys left after it and Rhaegar also said his goodnight to her, he also took the crying Viserys with him who was heartbroken by his father’s denial.

When she reached her chambers, she sat on the corner of her bed and wondered that how her husband broke the heart of both of their sons on the same night, truly nothing goods come from the king nothing, but she was worried for Rhaegar because she knew that her son didn’t wanted to get married right now because he knew that the realm needed him the most and how he can even bring an innocent girl to this keep where death lingers in every corner along with the smell of burned flesh.

She knew she cant do anything about it nor can Rhaegar, if Aerys said a wedding it mean it is going to happen but she is a mother and as a mother she prayed to the seven that night “ Please give my son the power to save the realm from burning into ashes, please give him a marriage of peace and love, give him a woman who would be his match in every way possible, give my son every happiness that I was robbed from”

The Seven were listening and so were the Old.  

 

 

 

* * *

 


	3. We all Grow up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important:  
> Lyanna Stark: 18 years of age  
> Benjen Stark: 16 years of age
> 
> Enjoy.

The godswood was always her favorite place, the peace and the presence of the old gods, what else did she want, it has been an hour since she was sitting under this weirwood tree but she was not praying she was hiding, because since the day her father received that damned letter from Ned mentioning about a marriage proposal from Lord Baratheon, her days were like this, her father would call for her every day or two to talk about this particular topic. She avoided the summons after visiting him the first three times but when she realized it was a never ending cycle ,she just started running away, the castle guards were instructed to stop her from running towards the winter town but there was no guard in winerfell or in  the whole north who can stop Lyanna Stark, she was a wolf, wolf blood run through her veins and when she set her mind on disappearing no one can stop her or find her, except for a wolf of course, Benjen Stark was the one in the whole north who can track her down, because of course her brother knew all her hiding places, Lyanna loved her father and her brothers but she love ben the most of them all  and that little shit took advantage of it, he will always find her and will bring her to their father, well she does the same to him when it was his turn to be lectured by father.

She found herself smiling thinking about her baby brother and she knew she was close to be found, he would be close. Well she was not wrong because in that exact moment his voice came “Lya I know you are here, come out now”.

She had to roll her eyes at that, “I am not coming with you Ben, so you can leave and tell father”, she just changed her place after saying that, hiding behind another weirwood tree now, the cold wind was blowing and she felt tired after a long and tiring day of running and hiding, first she had to hide from Old nan and her sewing lessons then when she finally thought she was successful came her father’s call to visit his study, so she ran again. She was so lost in her thoughts about how tired she felt that she was caught and now Ben was standing in front of her with his hand on his hips looking like a mother ready to lecture her child over some mischief.

“Lya, night is near and thanks to you my whole day has been ruined,  I am tired now so you better stop running around, Get up, Father would be worried” Ben started with his lecturing, Lyanna thought old nan has worked fine enough on preparing her successor because if ever come a time when she is too old to run around, Benjen would do fine to raise the next generation of wolves, she chuckled at her thought and it seem to anger Ben a little, not that she cared but now her baby brother’s cheeks were flushed and his grey eyes were big as apples, “Lya! What is wrong with you, is this a jape to you, stand up now or I will drag you to the castle myself” came Ben’s irritated plea

“You fancy yourself brother, no one can drag me if I don’t want to go back” she replied sarcastically.

At that Ben rolled his eyes and breathed deep then he moved and came to sit next to her, he threw his head backwards a little she turned her head a little to see him and she felt guilty her brother does seem tired and it was all because he has to run and check all their hiding places to find her, she should find some new hiding spots but she doesn’t because maybe she liked teasing ben and being found by him at the end, it was always the same but what Ben said next was not “ I wish I could stop father from accepting Lord Baratheon’s proposal, I don’t know what I would do without you Lya? Father is always busy in his work, Bran is always busy in his lessons and Ned is not even here.” He said in a sad and tired tone and it broke her heart to hear that, it was true their father was a busy man, though he always gave time to his children but being the Warden of the North was no child’s play. Brandon was next in line so he had a lot to learn, but her elder brother was like her in this case just like she use to run from anything related to becoming a lady, Bran ran the same from his lessons on being a good Lord and ofcourse their brother also had special time for the ladies all around the north or of anywhere else as long as they were willing. Which only left Ned, who was far away in vale. Ben and her, they both have each other and if one goes, the other would be all alone and it was heart breaking.

“Don’t worry ben, I am not going anywhere, I don’t want to marry and I know what ever father says, he would never force me to do anything I don’t wish to do” she replied.

Ben’s eyes were closed and there was sad and knowing expression on his face, he smiled but it was a sad smile, “ Father would not force you but you are a fool if you think you can live here in winterfell for the rest of your life, duty calls us all Lya and sacrifices are made to fulfill it” she blinked at his words, her brother was young, too young to talk about duty and sacrifices, but here he was talking like he had the wisdom of thousand measters. Ben was right there was no running away but she was going to fight, if she had to marry someone, it should not be Robert Baratheon, that man was not going to have her.

“We should go back, it’s late and father would be worried” she said in a defeated tone

So both the young Starklings walked back to the castle in complete silence.

* * *

 

 

 

She knocked at  her father’s door, it was a late hour and he might be asleep, so she waited a little for his permission to enter, when she and ben returned to castle the sky was dark and  the moon was clear to view, their father was busy in a meeting with some lords of north, so she went to her chambers, changed in a fresh pair of breeches and a tunic and enjoyed dinner with Ben and Bran but when she went back to her chambers to finally sleep after this long day, she found herself wide awake and her mind wandering back to her father and she knew she cant sleep without talking to him not because she wanted another lecture about why she should consider that damn proposal but because today she felt like a little child who was scared and she knew only her father’s warm and protective presence could calm her. So here, she was to disturb her father, when she thought that her father is asleep and she should go back, she heard the voice she was missing to hear the most at the moment “Come in Lya”. She entered her father’s chambers and it smelled all the same of burning wood and winter and it was warm and it felt like it was the safest place of all, at least it was for her. Lord Rickard Stark was sitting by the fire with a book in his hands, wrapped up in woolen sheet. “How did you knew it was me?” she asked as she came to sit on the chair opposite to her father’s just by the fire. He smiled “Who else would it would be at this hour except for my little wolf? You couldn’t sleep?” he asked while looking into her eyes, grey clashing with grey. “You know me too well father than why are you doing this?”

“I know you and I know what you want is impossible my child, I will not always be here to protect you from the judging eyes” her father said. Lyanna felt like she was a child again, a little girl, who would run to her father crying when she was scared of something knowing that he would protect her from everything. In truth she was not that little girl anymore, she knew she was passed the age at what ladies of great houses like hers would be married away, she knew she was asking something from her father that he cannot give her. She was probably asking too much but she would try.

“Father Is Winterfell not my home? Am I not a wolf? A Stark? Why I have to go when I do not want to? I don’t want marry , I want to live here in winterfell until the day I die, that’s all I am asking for father, is it too much to ask just because I am a woman?” she felt tears in her eyes threatening to spill but she doesn’t care, she doesn’t cry that easily because she hate to show weakness but the man sitting in front of her was her father and he knew her better than anyone else,

“Winterfell is your home and you will always be a wolf and a stark. Marrying some lord  would never take this from you, never, but It doesn’t mean that you have stay here, you don’t know it now, you don’t understand it but everyone needs a family of their own and if I will let you stay like you want to, years from now when I will be gone, and your brothers would have their own families, you would be all alone my child and I don’t want that to happen to my little wolf”

Lyanna was now crying and she was not ashamed of it, why it was so hard to accept that some people don’t want to marry, some people are happy the way they are, she love her father, her brothers and her home and she felt like she would die if she had to leave why can’t she stay why?

“Father, if it’s about my happiness and future than why Lord Baratheon?, why him ? Haven’t we all seen and heard about what kind of a man he is, he drinks and whores around, he might be a good friend to Ned but he can never be a good husband father, never” she wanted to kill that Baratheon ass, it was all his fault and of Ned of course, even if she had to marry at some point in life, it could wait and she could have her freedom but no, her brother and his fool drunk friend cut short her happy carefree days.

“Lord Baratheon is not the first man to send a marriage proposal Lya, but yes he is only one I considered fit for you, he is a man of some bad habits but Ned wrote to me that Lord Baratheon say he loves you and from what I have concluded from Ned’s letter is that Robert is a good man and once he would have a certainty of a marriage and a responsibility of a family he would prove to be the best choice. Do you think that Ned would choose a bad man for his baby sister?” her father tried to explain

She smiled without any humor in it, a cold smile “Lord Robert doesn’t love me father, we only met once and I think you understand it better what a man like Robert wants from a lady, Ned is blind by the love for his friend,  it is not Ned who has to live with the man, I have to and if I am forced to do what I don’t want to father, trust me I would make Lord Baratheon’s life a living hell and I would make sure that, that drunk lord regrets the day he sent that damned proposal of his” she said In a cold tone. She knew her words were harsh and she knew she was talking to her father but she was a wolf just like him and she would fight until the end for what she wants no matter what.

“Lya it’s your duty as a lady of house stark, you can’t run away from it, I can understand you are scared of the future and as you mentioned you and Robert met only once, maybe you should give him a chance, this match is good for the north my child” he replied

After being tired, scared and crying like a child, finally she felt anger bubbling up in her “Is it about me or the north, father?” she asked in a slicing tone

“Both” he simply replied.

“North it is, I may hate it and would be unhappy for the rest of life, but for north, I will do my duty non the less” came here slicing reply.

There was a long pause, and then her father said, “You and your brothers will be leaving for the tourney in a day, you will meet Lord Baratheon there and I hope you will come to know the man better, now go little wolf, go and sleep, long days are coming”

She stood up and bid her father a good night.

* * *

 

 

Sleep was not coming to Lyanna that night but tears were, not because she was scared but because she was angry, angry that how things changes, angry that she grew up and now she was not a child anymore, angry that she has to marry and that she has to marry that drunken stag. The tourney was the last chance to freedom and she would enjoy it, Lord Baratheon can do whatever he wants with his days there, because she does not have any intention on spending any moment with him. If she had to do it for duty, she will, if she had to leave her beloved north to strengthen it she will.it was her destiny she thought sadly.

And her destiny was calling and so was someone else’s.


	4. A Journey of Hopes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here
> 
> We get to see Rheagar and Brandon in this one 
> 
> Hope y'all will like it :)

Flames, they were everywhere, all-around him, he was trapped in those flames and he never felt so scared before, he might be a dragon born in the middle of fire but that doesn’t mean the flames will show mercy to him, no they will not, he tried to move, to run but he couldn’t move, it was terrifying and he felt hopeless, felt like dying, he was dying but how could he? , he had to save the realm from his father, had to rule the seven kingdoms and bring peace in his lands and most importantly he had a prophecy to fulfill he cannot die, he would not die. So with all the power left in his bones, he tried again to run and as he took his first step, he heard a voice, it was a woman’s voice and she was calling his name, “Rheagar” he heard it again, it was not clear and the voice was coming from far away. Without thinking twice, he ran towards the direction from where the voice was coming , he ran and ran and the flames were burning all round him but he saw an exit and ran towards it and as he came closer to that door the voice stopped. Suddenly it was quiet, all he could hear was blowing winds and as he made the exit from that door all he could see was snow, blowing winds, it was cold so fucking cold,it felt like  he might die by freezing  right then and there, his legs were in snow and he could not move at first but with a ton of an effort he tried, he only took the first few steps when heard that voice again, a woman calling his name, his tried to figure out from which path the voice was coming but failed and when he turned back all the air in his lungs left in a whoosh as he saw that there was no flames, no burning castle and all he saw was snow, he heard that voice again and when he turned  again he saw a mount of snow there, there was a man standing on it, he was tall and lean, he was wearing a hood and his back was at Rheagar, “Who are you?” Rheagar asked, his breathing was now uneven and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, he knew he was dying, the man  standing there said nothing but he turned his head a little and the motion made the hood fall from his head and all Rheagar saw was black hair and his half right eye, purple orbs, so much like his, Rheagar breathed heavily and he felt his eyes closing, all the energy leaving his body.

When he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness and a candle burning on the table resting on the left of his bed, Rheagar sat up and slowly came to his senses, memory coming back to him, he was on his way to Harrenhal to attend the tourney and was in his camp, Arthur suggested him that a little rest would not do any bad, he said “you look like you would pass out any moment Rheagar, it would do non of us any good” and so Rheagar has ordered his party to stop, camp and rest, it was still dark outside, this means he wouldn’t have been sleeping for a long time. he shook his head again, grabbed his tunic and went to the wash basin to wash his face.

It was not the first time Rheagar had these dreams, he had them for a long time, he always saw this boy, hear a woman’s voice or saw a red eyed dire wolf, but what was new this time was that the boy turned his head, the hood fell and he saw those dark hair and purple eye, it was new, Rheagar saw his promised prince. He saw his son.

 

* * *

 

Rheagar came out of his tent and set beside the fire, his whole party was sleeping except for Arthur, his loyal friend came to sit next to him, “ You had that dream again?” Arthur asked in a whisper, his friend knew him to well or probably Rheagar was not that good at hiding what was on his mind, Rheagar didn’t turned his gaze from the fire but replied, “I saw him Arthur, I saw my prince”.

“That’s new, how was he?” he asked.

“Black hair, purple eyes” the prince, replied.

“Sounds an awful lot like me” Arthur said with a jape in his tone.

Rheagar smiled at that, chuckled even but then went quiet again.

After a long pause Arthur spoke again “Don’t tire yourself with so much worry my friend, you can only deal with one problem at a time”

“ I was planning on robbing my father from his throne with all my sanity and with all his madness he is robbing me from my prophecy, he has ordered me to find a bride at tourney, it is impossible to find the other half of the prophecy in few days, I am losing Arthur, I cant find her, I cant save the realm from the long night” Rheagar said in a defeated tone.

“Yes you can’t but don’t forget my prince, miracles do happen” Arthur replied

“When did the great knight of Westeros started believing in miracles?” Rheagar asked with a sad smile.

“When he met a silver boy who fancied himself as a promised prince” Arthur said with a chuckle.

Both the friends laughed at that, looking like young boys that they once were.

 

* * *

 

Brandon saw his is sister on her mare, she was quiet, too quiet and it bugged him, so when the stark party stopped to rest while on their journey to the tourney, he took the free moment and sat beside her, around the fire, the flames were playing shadows in her grey eyes, but all Bran saw was sadness there.

“Why so quiet little wolf?” he asked.

“I am not quiet, there is nothing to talk about” she replied. Brandon knew that there was a lot to talk about, he knew very well about the conversation that happened between Lyanna and their father, Lord Stark has shared his worries with his eldest, told him that how much he wanted to keep Lyanna with them in winterfell but cannot. Brandon wanted the same, he also want Lyanna to stay in their home because he trust no one with his sister, the Westeros was full with handsome lords and wealthy houses but none of them deserved the wild she-wolf of winterfell especially not the one particular lord their father was sending her off with.

“I reasoned with father on the matter of Lord Baratheon’s proposal” he mentioned. He saw something in Lyanna’s eyes, maybe it was hope or pride, but it just passed away in a flash and when she turned, her eyes looked sad, too sad “Nothing can change his mind brother nothing, I have accepted my fate because who am I to argue when I don’t even have a choice in the matter, Ned is going to pay respect to his friend in the form of his sister, a toy that drunken stag will play with for the rest of his life”

Brandon felt anger and pain, his heart was pumping too loudly, he knew what Lord Baratheon was, he knew the man and his mind too well _because you are him aren’t you Brandon?_ Yes he was, he knew Robert would never respect his marriage vows, he would never be loyal to his wife and if it makes him a hypocrite than Brandon Stark was not ashamed on accepting it, yes he was so much like Robert and he would be a bad husband but he never wanted this for his own little sister, Lyanna deserved better, _so does the lady you are promised to,_ so does every women, ladies of great houses are exchanged like cattle in order to secure land and power but how can he see this happening to his own sister?

“Worry not Bran because you cannot change anything nor can I, I am going to do my duty as we all should” her voice cut the chain of his thoughts. Speaking as if she knew what he was thinking.

There it was, the truth,  _Duty_ the word that was the end of every logical conversation among great houses, he knew what duty was and so does Lyanna.

“Do you hate Ned for it Lya?” he asked in a low tone.

“Ned is blind in his love for Robert and I can’t hate him for it, perhaps he loves his friend more than his sister, at least he have a choice in it” she replied.

Brandon didn’t like it, a stag was making the wolf pack fall apart. He would make sure that Ned and Lya comes to term on this one, he cannot see his siblings like this.

“No matter how far a wolf goes Lya and for how long, he would love his pack the same”. He said.

She smiled at it “I can’t wait to meet Ned and to enjoy the tourney; I am taking it as my last act of freedom”

He smiled at her words. His heart heavy with worry.

He wished for her freedom, because he knew too well that an attempt to tame or cage a wolf would only bring destruction.  

 

 

 


	5. Under the Burned Towers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is here.
> 
> Rhaegar and Lyanna worry a lot ;)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Harrenhal, it seems like Harren the black built it for giants not for men. It does not matter anymore because whether it was for giants or the men, dragons ruined it, just as his father says, “The dragon burns”. He was a dragon and so was his father. He was planning to bring him down and its seems like his father was doing the same. Rhaegar have arrived at Harrenhal this morning, Lord Whent welcomed him, after the greetings he was left in his appointed chambers in the castle to rest and he tried to sleep, to calm his mind but he couldn’t no matter how many times he tossed and turned on his bed, sleep never came. Maybe it was the new place, as a crown prince it was not new for Rhaegar to travel, new places donot bother him  a lot, most of the time he was so tired from his duties that he swear he could sleep on a pile of hay, not that it has ever come to that but he knew he would. Harrenhal was different though, this place have a sense of doom in it, it seems like something bad was just about to happen or maybe it was the tales associated with the place. He didn’t knew what it was but he knew one thing, he planned this tourney for a reason and he would make sure that all the hustle that it took would pay him back. Therefore, the prince was in his temporary study with Ser Oswell and Jon Connington, both his loyal friends were quiet maybe their minds were a jumble of thoughts just like his.

Entrance of Ser Arthur made all three heads turn towards the door, “Lord Whent is here my prince” he announced and Lord Whent entered the study, Arthur left the study to guard the doors from the spider’s spies. Lord Whent gave a deep bow “My Prince, my lord, brother” he greeted all three men with respect. Rhaegar saw nothing but pride in Lord Whent’s eyes whenever he sees his younger brother. _He should be proud_ Rhaegar thought.

“Please have a seat my lord” he said.

When Lord Whent was seated in his chair, it was Jon who started the conversation, _always in a hurry_ Rhaegar thought but he cannot blame his friend, he himself was not that calm, that he should be, “What do the lords say?” Jon asked in a serious tone.

Lord Whent cleared his throat before he spoke and Rhaegar could clearly see that the Lord was not his usual confident self today, there was something in his eyes “The lords are quiet, they say nothing” he replied.

“What do you mean by they are quiet?” again it was Jon who spoke.

“I had secret correspondence with some of the lords and it was clear that they wanted his highness on the throne as much as we do, they were even willing to have a word with the prince during the tourney but” he stopped there, silence heavy in the room.

“I demand honesty my lord, I must know with what I am dealing with” Rhaegar said.

“ It seems their minds are changed now, as the time to act comes closer, They say you are weak, that you do not have a real power, that you stand there while your father burns innocents, they say” a pause “I beg your pardon your highness, they say what if you turned out to be the same, a mad heir to his mad father” Lord Whent had shame in his eye, he didn’t wanted to say those words but he had to.

Rhaegar didn’t knew about what he felt, he should be angry but how could he, it was all true, wasn’t it?, he was weak without any support except for his loyal friends, the people loved him but would they die for him? He had no real power and yes he watches while his father burns innocents, he does but what can he do? He would die if he opened his mouth, there were countless nights when those screams of agony and pain do not let him sleep, it was all true ,what those Lords say but it was Lord Whent’s last sentence that made him shut his eyes and not to think about it, he was not his father and he wound never become like him _it’s not a choice_ his mind spoke, his thoughts were interrupted by  Jon’s sharp voice, “ How dare they say those words? How can they call the man who is trying to save them from the king’s cruelty a weak, powerless man? How can they call him _mad_?” Jon was now standing and shouting clearly all his fury was directed towards the lord of Harrenhal.

“Jon sit down” Rhaegar ordered and Jon sat, still angry and red faced.

“How many of them have arrived, I would like to have a word with them, perhaps meeting me would help them decide which _side_ they should stand on” he said in a serious tone.

“The smaller lords are here but they do not hold any real power against their lieges” Lord Whent said.

“Where are the Lannisters,Tyrells and the others who hold the damned power?” Jon said in an irritated tone.

“Lord Kevan and Lord Tywin’s twins were to arrive yesterday but they sent a message that they would be a day or two late, same came Lord Tyrell’s raven, Lord Arryn would not attend but he sent his wards Lord Eddard Stark and the Storm lord and the Dornish are here, the Starks are to arrive on the morrow so are the Tullys” Lord Whent replied in an uneasy tone, there was something he wasn’t telling yet.

“Are they late or is there something else that I need to know?” he asked. He was angry now. He was expecting the Tyrells and Lannisters at this time, those two houses would play a main role in his plot, whether they are on his side or against him.

“The news travel fast my prince, I fear they those who are delaying their arrival wants the king to believe that they are not involve in any plan of the prince if the king finds out about it, which is a possibility after the news of his graces attendance at the tourney” Lord of Harrenal seemed tired by this point, like he was talking and thinking a lot about this particular topic.

“They call the prince a coward for watching the men burning by the king’s order while they hide themselves on the road, they are not even in the kings sight but they hide, I wonder what name would fit for their cowardness?” Ser Oswell spoke for the first time during this conversation, with a quiet but deadly tone.

“Maybe we can talk to those who are here?” Lord Whent said after a long pause.

“Who do we have here? The Dornish holds no love for the dragons, they would not directly involve themselves in this plot and my liege is only good for hunting, whoring and drinking. He is too clumsy to play with fire” Jon replied.

“The north also hold power” Oswell shared his thought.

“Is Lord Stark to attend?” Rhaegar asked.

“Lord Stark will not attend my prince but his heir Lord Brandon along with his younger brother and sister would attend, Oswell is right, the north does hold power especially now that they are to be joined to house Tully and Baratheon by marriage and to vale through the stark boy’s ward ship” Lord Whent explained.

“I considered Lord Stark to be a wise man but it turns out that he is a fool for power, what wise man would give his only daughter to a fool whormonger like Robert, no girl deserves this sort of a punishment, I would pray for the girl’s _future_ , may the gods save the poor girl from the drunken lord” Jon said in a sad tone. It was no secret to Rhaegar that Jon hated his liege and it was true, Robert Baratheon was a man of great potential, Lord of a powerful house, kin to the dragons but that man was wasting everything to his lust.

This conversation was going nowhere, they were just sitting there talking and talking but no conclusion can be drawn out of it, Rhaegar wanted it to end. His thoughts were disturbed by Lord Whent’s voice “My prince forgive my boldness but can I ask something?”

Rhaegar nodded, “There are rumors that the king asked you to find a bride at the tourney, are they true your highness?” the lord asked.

The word do travel fast in the lands and the walls of the red keep were too thin he noted, “Yes it is true my lord” Rhaegar replied

“Have you decided on it?” Lord Whent asked a shining hope in his eyes.

“I haven’t, I have a lot on mind and I only arrived today” he replied.

“I think your highness a marriage would help you in your cause, the lords say you don’t have power but if you tie yourself to a powerful house by marriage it would bring you undying support of that house, you would have an army at your disposal” came Lord Whent’s hopeful reply.

The Lord was right, Rhaegar never gave it a thought, a marriage can help him but what were his options.

“There are none to choose from, the king would never say yes for the Lannister girl not that you would like her as your bride, the Dornish princess is old and weak and the dornish would not like to be used as a pawn between the father and the son, the Tully girl is to be with the Stark heir and the winter maiden is to wed the drunken stag, the rest of the powerful houses have no brides to offer” Jon said, it seems like Jon has  given it a lot of his time, why must Jon have to ruin all his hopes, Rhaegar thought knowing that his friend only wants good for him.

Rhaegar felt like his head would explode, it was like a maze that he was stuck in, there were no ways out in sight, and he wanted this conversation to end.

“I think we must wait for the tourney to start, I would call a meeting when I would see the right time, until then we must guard this secret” Rhaegar said, too tired, may be now sleep would come if he would try.

“Of course you highness, I will ask for my leave, I must go to see the preparations for tonight’s feast held in the honor of your arrival” Lord Whent said with a smile.

“You have it my lord and you are to generous in holding a feast in my name” Rhaegar said.

“It is an honor your highness” the lord replied.

With that, Lord Whent left, and after a moment, he himself left for his chambers.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

He could see the whole tourney ground from his balcony, his chambers were on the top floor of the tower, the height made the tents look tiny to him, he was back from the feast lord Whent threw in celebrating his arrival, Rhaegar hated feasts, there were too many eyes on him, though he had made peace with the eyes that follows him, eyes that were always judging him trying to find a flaw or following to praise but Rhaegar was uneasy during the whole feast because every lord in attendance had a silent message in their eyes, like they were questioning him or maybe accusing him. Everyone seemed quiet today like they were waiting for something to happen, it was a wonder that a mad man who was on his way not even in attendance had such an effect on everyone, a king does holds power, perhaps a mad one holds a lot power than a sane one will ever do.

His mind was drifting back to what Lord Whent said, about his marriage, the Lord wasn’t wrong, a strong house would bring him real power, he hated to think like this, to think about the scared vows of marriage in terms of power, to choose a bride not for her being but for the power her house holds but what can he do?. Jon was right too, no matter what benefits a powerful marriage can bring, he doesn’t have any potential brides and the thought of a bride always brings him back to the urge of finding his _ice,_ he was meant for her and she was meant for him, it might sound like the crown prince was a fool who believes in such notions but this was what the prophecy says, but how cruel it was that the bride he seeks was no where to be found, he had to find his ice who would also bring him enough power to dethrone his father, it was impossible a woman like that does not _exists,_ he thought.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lyanna felt like her neck would crack from bending it backwards for this long, Harrenhal was massive, the towers were too high, and she was in awestruck, thinking about how they would have looked like before they suffered the dragon’s fire. the place was buzzing with life, tents, knights, servants, lord and ladies all around the tourney ground but still the place had an air of doom in it, Lyanna clearly recalled Old Nan telling her and Ben about this giant castle when they were children “ _And King Harren learned that thick walls and high towers are small use against dragons. For dragons fly”_ she said.

“This place is bigger than I imagined it to be” Ben’s voice brought her back to present.

“It is” she replied

They were on the way to their tents “I heard that the Prince is here with Ser Arthur Dyane and Ser Oswell Whent, they arrived yesterday” Ben announced.

“We have just arrived, where did you hear it from in such short time brother” Lyanna asked.

“One should keep his eyes and ears open, especially when one wants to be a great knight” Ben replied with a smirk on his lips.

However, Lyanna could not focus on his words because she was thinking about a way out, as she watched Lord Robert and Ned arriving, she must hide.

“Ben tell them I am not feeling well, no matter what happens don’t let Lord Baratheon come closer to my tent” Lyanna ordered Ben

“Don’t you think if I would say that you are sick, you future husband would be worried and would insist on seeing you” Ben asked with a japing tone.

“He is not my future anything and if you let him come anywhere closer to my tent, consider Lord Stark a son short baby brother” she warned and ran towards her tent.

She didn’t knew what Ben told Robert but that damned stag didn’t came to see her, but Ned did.

“How are you feeling Lya?” came a concerned voice of her brother.

“I am fine now Ned” she said as she came to hug him, she was angry at him for the part he played in Lord Baratheon match for her but how could she hate her sweet Ned? , he was so much different from her, Bran and Ben, perhaps the only Stark her father can truly rely on.

“I missed you Lya” Ned said while hugging her.

She felt like she was in her father’s arms, despite being living in south for so long Ned still smelled like winter, like Winterfell, like home. “I missed you too Ned” she confessed.

“Bran told me you are angry with me, is it true Lya?” Ned asked.

At that she left his protective embrace and sat at the edge of her bed, “ I thought you knew me brother, but still you are making me lose everything I hold dear, you are making me leave winterfell” Lyanna said, she felt sad and angry at the same time

“I know you Lya, and I love you sister, we cannot live in winterfell forever, I have to leave it too” Ned reasoned with her.

“You left it but you didn’t lose your freedom with it Ned, you didn’t have to be married to a drunken lord against your will” she replied, she felt angry now, pure anger.

“Robert is a good man, yes he have some bad habits but once he will be married he would be loyal to you Lya, only to you and he would never steal your freedom” Ned explained.

“You can fool father with those words not me Ned, if you find the man so good perhaps you should marry him yourself, leave me out of it, I have no wish to marry that damned drunken friend of yours or any other man” she snapped.

“Lya you know that you have to marry one day, don’t fool yourself with thinking otherwise and I think you should give him a chance to prove his worth” Ned said calmly, how was he so calm all the time Lyanna thought.

“I don’t want him, I never will, I would do my duty, don’t worry about that brother but don’t expect me to share my few days of freedom with that whoring friend of yours” came her sharp reply, wolf blood was rising to its peak.

“You need time Lya and you must rest, I would see at the feast tonight” Ned said as he went to exit her tent.

Lyanna was so angry, why must it come to it, she was fighting with Ned all because of that damned friend of his.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was dark now, she was sitting her tent, there was nothing to do for her, she excused herself from attending the feast telling her brothers that she was not feeling well, Ned thought it was true but Brandon and Ben knew why she was not attending, she was bored now but she was happy that she managed to escape from that stag for the whole day. She knew she had to face him and his eyes on one of these days, may be tomorrow, because after the King arrived today, the opening feast was underway and the tourney would officially start tomorrow.

She knew she had to face Lord Robert but the thought of the tourney also excites her, so she would manage it somehow but one thing was certain she would make the best out of this tourney; she would make sure, that it will be the highlight of her free days. With that thought, she drifted to the valley of dreams.

It was true, the tourney of Harranhel would be the one to remember, it would hold witness to a meeting written in the old books since ages, the meeting of _ice_ and _fire_.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate me for cursing Robert this much :D
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts :)


	6. Meet me in the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys,  
> new chapter is here.
> 
> enjoy:)

Early morning, the best time to roam around the tourney grounds, Lyanna thought that though the south was too hot for her liking but the early morning winds here were not that bad, it soothes her somehow. After the feast last night, she felt like all the energy from her body was drained, anger gets the best of her, _truly it does,_ she thought and these days all her anger was directed towards one man, Lord Robert _fucking_ Baratheon and he was the reason for her dull mood last night as well, it was the first feast she attended after the tourney started and though she knew she had to face that damned stag but the knowledge didn’t helped a bit when that drunken lord came to greet her, “ you look beautiful my lady” he commented, while his eyes roamed all over her frame for far too long that at the end Ned had to change the subject to bring his already  drunken friend out of his staring state. It surprised her that how poor Robert was at controlling himself ,that he was already drunk at the start of the feast but the start was not that big of deal comparing to the end, when that drunken stag asked her for a dance, she wanted to refuse but looking at his state, she feared that he would make a scene if she does, so she accepted. Then what happened was what is called a disaster, Robert hold her way to closely, his hands were sliding lower and lower at her back, his breath was making her sick and just like that she lost it, she stepped on his toe, too hard, crushing his toe, he lost his balance from the pain and in the process freed her from his animal like gripe, the storm lord made a fool of himself in front of the whole hall, she said nothing but slowly she made her way outside and left the feast. Now hours later, when a new day was blooming, her anger was still there, she felt sick, sick that this was going to be her life once she is married to him, he would grab her like some common whore, trap her in his big arms, it was a cage she was going into and she knew she would die there. she made a prayer to the old gods while kneeling in front of the heart tree, “Please save me from this fate, save me from the stag, save me please” she prayed, after spending few more moments there she went back to her tent. She was breaking her fast when Ben entered her tent.

“You are up Lya” he said, he was smiling.

“Yes, I woke early today, had a walk to godswood earlier” she replied

“Oh” he remarked before adding, “How are you feeling now Lya”

“I am fine, what happened to me?” she asked.

“Last night….” He trailed off, having a sympathetic look in his eyes.

“I made my stance clear, the next time that stag touches me like that, he should consider himself dead” she replied, angry rising again in her.

“I wish father was here, so that he could see the poor manners of Lord Robert, perhaps it would have changed his mind” Ben said. The smile that was earlier on his lips was now long lost, there was only sadness there.

“I don’t want to think about what would have happened Ben, it only adds to my misery and I want to enjoy these days as much as I can” she repeated her wish to enjoy her few days of freedom for a thousandth time in past few days.

“Speaking of enjoying, sister, one cannot do that while sitting in a tent, if you are done with you food we must leave to have some real fun” Ben suggested with an evil smile on his face, this is how she love to see her young brother happy and mischievous.

“I am done, what you have in mind Ben?” she asked while taking the last bite from her meal.

“We will figure something out, let’s go Lya” he said while taking her hand and dragging her out the tent. The two young starklings left the tent giggling like little kids.

 

* * *

 

 

 

After sparring, for a good time of the day, and having their lunch with Bran, they were now just roaming around,the area where most of the tents were, was quiet, almost everyone was gone to see the melee, she didn’t felt like attending and facing Robert again so she decided not to attend and Benjen, her ever loyal brother did the same, they were walking in silence when they heard a cry of pain, Lyanna and Benjen shared a look, as both of them moved towards the large Frey tent from where these cries can be heard, both of them hide themselves behind a wooden box as they came closer to the scene, there were three boys, they were kicking and laughing at someone, though Lyanna cannot see the face of the victim, she did recognized the green cloak, anger filled her, she cannot see this anymore, known or not the man was a living being and it was not fair to hit him like that, when he clearly had nothing to defend himself with.

Lyanna came out of her hiding spot, Ben was a little shocked but he followed her, she grabbed a wooden sword placed on the side of the box she was hiding behind earlier, she roared in anger, “Leave him, I command you leave him, he my father’s banner man, he is under my protection”. All three boys froze and turned to face her, she was standing there, holding a wooden sword like she was holding “ice” her house’s great sword, one of them did have the courage to laugh at her “And who happens to be your father?” he asked in a mocking tone, a Frey she recognized from his doublet, his words, his laugh and the poor boy’s cries of pain angered her further and without warning she attacked the boy who spoked earlier, she swinged the wooden sword hard in the belly of that boy, he fell to the ground and Ben took care of the other one, the third boy, didn’t needed any blows he run away in fear, the other two also ran afterwards.

Lyanna and Ben immediately moved to help the boy but as they went closer they saw that he was not a boy, he was young man, may be closer to Ned’s age, he had green eyes and pale complexion, “Thank you my lady” after a painful pause in which he straitened himself he added “My lord”.

 “No need to thank” Ben said, “who are you” she added.

“Lord Howland Reed of Greywater Watch” he replied while wincing. “ I am your father’s, Lord Rickard Stark’s banner man, Lady Lyanna” he added. It was true that she recognized the man’s house by his green cloak but she doesn’t recall meeting him, it was strange that he knew her by name, _you are  Lord Stark’s only daughter surely his banner man knows you by name,_ she thought but still it was something strange in those green eyes, like they hold a secret behind them.

“We must get him to our tent, he is wounded” Ben said, that broke her from her thoughts.

“Yes, we should get him to my tent” she said.

Lyanna and Ben both supported the man by holding one shoulder each side, and walked him to her tent, the younger Starks cleaned his wounds and Ben gave him one of his tunic to wear.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Later that night, they insisted Howland to attend the feast, though he was refusing to but it was hard to refuse the she-wolf, she silenced him at once with her eyes, saying that now he their friend and he will be sitting with them on the stark table, Ben gave him one of his fine clothes to wear and they all left for the feast.

Lyanna was enjoying her time with Ben and Howland, they was talking and japing and she was happy to see that she and Ben made a new friend, a friend from north, it made her smile, another reason for her good mood was because Robert was not as drunk as he was yesterday and the damn stag was also keeping a distance from her, she thinks the credit lies with Ned in controlling his friend today.

“Lya look, that’s him” Ben whispered in her ear. As she turned her attention to where Ben was pointing, she recognized the boy from earlier today, the one who ran first. She felt anger and just like it was happening to anger her more the two other boys came into view as well, laughing and making fun of a little boy. Her blood was boiling.

“Howland you must enter the lists and take your revenge” Ben announced. She saw something in the crannogman’s eyes, as if he was seeing something that they cannot see, “I am not good at ridding and I have no experience with a lance” Howland said.

“But you should try at least” Ben remarked.

“If I would, I fear I would make a fool of myself in front of everyone and It would only bring shame to my people” Lord Reed added in a sad tone.

“I would do it” Lyanna said, “I would enter the lists and avenge your honor Howland” she added.

“No my lady, you would hurt yourself, you don’t have do this” Howland exclaimed.

“My name is Lyanna” she corrected him for calling her “my lady” for a thousandth time in this half day, “I am an excellent rider and I know how to joust, It won’t be hard, I just need an armor and a horse” she added.

“I would arrange that, the armor and the horse I mean” Ben added, a look of pride on his face.

Lyanna smiled, her baby brother knew her, he knew that how much joy it would bring her to do this, _this is freedom_ , she thought.

They left the feast early, nobody noticed them living,Ned was busy in keeping his drunken stag of a friend in line, clearly having his hand full, he never noticed his younger siblings leaving and Bran was too busy in his talks with some lords that he didn’t noticed either. Lyanna, Ben and Howland went to the Stark encampment and changed  their clothes, waited for the feast to end and when the night for fully fallen, under the dark night sky, when half of the people were sleeping and the other half were too drunk to notice, they went to their hunt for the armor and a horse, Ben arranged the armor, all different pieces, mismatched, he even managed a shield and Lyanna and Howland stole a horse from the stables.

Lyanna and Ben painted the shield with a heart tree with a smiling face.

“This is perfect, I can’t wait for tomorrow” Ben announced, he seemed happy.

Lyanna herself was feeling a rush of excitement in her veins, “ I feel the same” she added.

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was a hot day, Rhaegar felt tired, it was a boring day, one sided jousting matches and when the prince had a dragon to catch how can he focus on sports, speaking of the that particular dragon, his father, the king was sitting on his high seat, mumbling something, Rhaegar was seated on his left. On the crown prince’s seat, Rhaegar didn’t knew what his father was mumbling about but he had his mind elsewhere, yesterday, at the end of the melee his father has made his _important_ announcement, naming Ser Jaime Lannister, the lion’s heir his kingsguard, Rhaegar saw pride in a young lion’s eyes, irritation in the lioness and Lord Kevan’s but what he saw in his father’s eyes disturbed him the most, a mixture of pleasure, victory and a evil smile. _The dragon has stolen the lion’s cub_. Rhaegar knew that it has complicated things for him, the lion would be angry, he might support the prince but how can Rhaegar pay for a lost heir.

Hushed whispers and excited shouts caught his attention; there was a mystery knight on the field now. Little and slim, he noted, all mismatched armor and a shield with a laughing tree on it. _Interesting,_ he noted, the knight spoke, with is helm on, his voice came out as a booming sound, he challenged the knight of house Frey, the match started and in just one round, the Frey knight was on ground. The mystery knight turned down the ransom and asked the knight of house Frey to teach honor to his squire. _Strange_ , the knight must be a wealthy man, otherwise why would he reject the ransom.

The knight than called for Ser Haigh and this match was no different from the Frey one. Ser Haigh landed on his ass rather quickly and again the Knight of the laughing tree refused the ransom and asked the knight to teach his squire honor. Now all the attendants where chanting for the “knight of the laughing tree” and Rhaegar saw his father whispering to himself, the prince could sense trouble.

The knight challenged the knight of house Blount, the knights rode towards each other, hushed sounds, hitching breaths, Rhaegar could hear his father’s whispers about traitors and assassins, Ser Blount was almost like a giant in comparison to the small stature of the knight of the laughing tree, their lances crossed but both remained seated. Tension was growing among the crowd, the knights rode again and this time Lord Blount’s lance crushed at his opponent’s ribs, it felt like the mystery knight would fall from the impact but he did not, it only shows that the mystery knight was an excellent rider, the prince noticed.

Both the knights were at there respective ends again, the crowd was now chanting for the mystery knight, the knights galloped and this time the it was Lord Blount, who was on the receiving end and as the lance made a contact with his chest plate, he lost his balance and fell from his horse, the crowd roared in happiness, celebrating the victory of the small knight.

This time when the knight stopped in front of the dais, Rhaegar say darkness in his father’s eyes. This time when the ransom was offered the king said “Ser remove you helm so that we can see the face of the victor”. The knight moved his horse backwards before speaking “I don’t want ransom, I only ask Ser Blount to teach his squire honor” another step backwards, before bowing for the king “your grace” he said and just like that the mystery knight vanished, galloping towards exit of the field.

The king settled in his seat, the crowed was disappointed clearly, “lion, the young lion” he said, “Ser Jaimie is on his way to King’s landing father, just as you ordered” Rhaegar said. “Bring me that knight Rhaegar, go and catch him son” the King ordered in a dark tone. _The dragon burns._

 

Rhaegar along with Ser Oswell and Ser Arthur rode outside the tourney ground; the Knight was nowhere to be seen, Arthur asked a gold cloak standing just outside the ground, “the mystery knight?” he asked, the gold cloak pointed toward the path that goes towards the godswood, _smart,_ Rhaegar thought as they rode towards the abounded godswood of Harrenhal.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Even after half hour or so, The prince and his guards were fruitless in their search for the mystery knight, it seems like they were running in to circle, until Oswell signaled them towards a tree, they moved slowly, as quietly as possible, from behind the tree, Rhaegar saw the knight, hunching over, he was hurt clearly, Rhaegar took a step forward but his stopped his horse as he saw the knight removing his helm, or her helm more accurately speaking, as the helm came off, all Rhaegar saw was long raven black hair, long hair. The knight was still unaware of their presence. Rhaegar finally stepped out of his hiding spot.

“What’s your name my lady” he said.

The girl turned her head, shocked, “fuck” she cursed loudly, Rhaegar noted the girl was young, closer to his age but a year or two younger, she had pale skin, flushed at the moment and grey eyes, a beautiful young woman, he noted, blood was coming from the side of her lips, her breathing was uneven.

“Stark” Oswell spoke.

Memory from the feast, two nights back, came to him; Robert Baratheon was jumping rather ungracefully in pain, the girl he was dancing with, Lady Lyanna Stark. The rumors say that she stepped on the stag’s toe. _Starnge._

“A mystery knight who happens to be a lady of a great house” Rhaegar commented. The situation was interesting. Lady Lyanna was giving him a death glare at the moment, breathing still uneven. He came down from his horse but motioned Oswell and Arthur to remain mounted.

“Don’t come any closer” the she-wolf warned rather loudly.

“The king has ordered to bring the mystery knight to him” Rhaegar said.

At his words he saw fear in those grey eyes, anger replaced by fear. she bent down, Rhaegar thought that she would ask for forgiveness, but what happened next surprised him, or it shouldn’t have, what do you expect from a lady who made a fool out of a great lord in a hall full of people, a lady who rides in tourneys.

Lyanna Stark was now holding a short sword, pointing it towards him, he signaled his friends to stay where they were, “My lady, we mean no harm, put your sword down” he assured her but it seems to anger her more.

“I am not a fool, I would rather die fighting and it is a better death than getting burned by the king’s order” she spat.

“No one is dying my lady, I told you we mean no harm” he tried to calm her down; she seemed irritated and tired at the same time, it was clear that she was in pain.

“Lyanna , my name is Lyanna” she snapped, “and don’t think that I would believe a word you say, you are a pawn of your mad father, _your highness_ ” she spat.

There it was, that’s what the realm thinks of him, pawn to his father, _mad heir to his mad father_ , the added mention of his title made it sound like a curse. He was losing his calm now, it is getting late, his father would send more men if he won’t return.

He took a deep breath before speaking again, “Lyanna, please trust my word, I promise you that no one would know about the real identity of the mystery knight, I would bring your shield to my father”

Her eyes widened at that, he quickly added, “to show that I followed the knight but failed to catch him”.

She relaxed at that, “I am taking you on your word” she finally said, lowering her sword. _She is tired_

“We need to remove your armor” he added.

She took a step backward. A clear message that she doesn’t like the idea.

“We need your armor, we need to hide it” he explained, he was losing his patience too.

She started removing her armor, clearly it was hard for her, he feared that she might have a broken rib, he took a step towards her, slow steps, surprisingly she let him help her in removing her armor. When the armor was removed, she was left in black pants and a loose white tunic. Without her armor, she was a small thing, he was surprised how she survived that blow she received earlier or how did she even defeated those knights, giants compared to her.

“I must go” she announced.

Rhaegar gave her armor to Oswell, to hide, who rode off, deep in the woods. “You don’t have a horse to rid back and clearly you cannot walk all the way back, my lady” Arthur said, as a matter of factly.

She took a clear view, realization dawning on her, her grey eyes seemed defeated for a moment and when Rhaegar thought she would say yes to ridding back with them, he mounted his horse, waiting for her to come.

“I will walk” she announced.

And Rhaegar lost it, “Are you out of your mind, you are wounded, probably a broken rib, you would die before you would reach to your camp” he was shouting now, he felt tired now, he had never came across to lady as stubborn as she was.

She started walking, deaf to his words, her pace was slow, a hand over her wound. “Lyanna please stop” he said again. Following her but she didn’t stop.

He jumped down from his horse, he was done with it. He had enough. “Lyanna” he said as he came closer to her, he didn’t wanted to but he had to hold her arm, “please stop”, she did, she was shocked from the sudden contact but after a moment she jerked her hand out of his hold, “I said I would walk back to my camp, I am fine, I don’t need your help” she spat, blood was coming out from the side of her lips, her eyes glassy.

And just like that she lost her strength, eyes closing, Rhaegar caught her at the right moment in his arms, before she hit the ground. _A she-wolf in a dragon’s embrace._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed it. it was a hard chapter to write because it was very hard to write how R/L met, i tried my best and i would like to know what you guys think.
> 
> suggestions are also welcomed:)


	7. You know my secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> New chapter is here. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Pain, she felt pain, it was hurting, her left side was hurting and was it blood that she felt in her mouth? She tried to move but she cant, it felt like she was floating or may be she was riding but she wasn’t holding the reins, she only felt a hold, a warm and protective hold around her, like she was in a safe embrace, she couldn’t open her eyes but she felt strong winds on her face and she heard a voice, a strong but calm voice, calling her name but it was coming from far away, she tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth and just like that everything went numb.

 She heard a voice, it stirred her from her sleep, “You must attend, I will stay here with Lya” it was Ben but where was she? The last she remembered was godswoood and indigo orbs, _beautiful orbs._

“What would I do without both of you? I would be all alone” it was Howland’s voice.

She tried to open her eyes but the shift from the darkness of her sleep to the light was hurting her eyes. It was all blur for her but there was light and warmth, no winds. She tried to move but the pain was extreme, where were that strong embrace she felt the last time, holding her still. Now she felt nothing protecting her, she tried again and this time she was able to move her head a bit, she tried to sit but it hurt badly.

“Lya” Ben’s concerned voice came, Now she could see clearly, she felt dizzy but she was seeing again, Ben was now on her bedside, pushing her back, to make her lay down again, “Lay down Lya, you are wounded, it will hurt” he said. He had concern in his eyes. Standing next to him was Howland, he was tense she could see.

“Where am I?” she asked, her voice was hoarse and low, her throat was dry and there was a bitter taste in her mouth. May be Ben noticed it too, he went and came with a cup of water and supported her head to make her take a sip while answering her earlier question, “You are in your tent Lya”

How was that possible, now that she was in her senses she remembered that she was hiding in the godswood when the Prince and his guards discovered her, the prince told her that the King wanted the mystery knight and then offered to keep her identity secret, she remembered she said yes because her mind was not working, she was in pain.

“But I was….” She said while recalling that how the prince and his guards were following her, while she refused to go with them, those fools thought that she would come with them, why would she?, she doesn’t trust anything that came out of that dragon’s mouth, _they are all mad,_ so she didn’t listen to his words, he was just _beautiful_ to look at, his words meant nothing but that damned dragon got hold of her, grabbed her arm and stopped her and the touch was burning her, it was not hurting but the touch had an effect on her, _what was that ?_ Then she felt like losing her balance but she remembered she never hit the ground.

“The Prince brought you here” Ben replied.

The prince brought her to her tent, what was that supposed to mean, _the king knows my secret but why am I still alive_ , she should have been burned by now. She tried to sit up again but the fucking pain in her ribs was killing her, Ben stopped her efforts by putting a firm hand on her shoulders.

“Stay calm Lya, you will hurt yourself even more if you don’t stop, Prince Rhaegar said you need to rest otherwise it will hurt even more”

Why was her brother so calm while talking about the dragon?

“What the hell do you mean by the prince brought me here?” she almost shouted but her voice was still hoarse.

“You got lucky Lya, you were discovered by the prince but he didn’t gave you to the King’s justice, Prince Rhaegar told me that he and his Guards found you in the godswood, they tried to brought you here but you refused and wanted to walk back, he told me you fainted so they took you to their camp, his highness said that he checked your wound, your ribs are not broken but the hit was pretty bad so he gave you milk of poppy and brought you here, to your camp” Ben explained, or rather gave her more chills, she was taken to their camp while she was not in her senses and the prince _checked_  her wounds and gave her milk of poppy, brought her here, _Fuck._

“Howland you must go, the feast has already started by now and you remember what you must tell if anyone inquire about me and Lya” Ben asked Howland in a serious tone.

“Yes I remember” Howland replied clearly not happy about leaving.

“The feast?” Lyanna asked in a confused tone.

“It’s night Lya, you slept through all of it because of the milk” Ben answered, while Howland left the tent.

“Bran and Ned?” she asked, Ben understood her concern and replied, “They know nothing about all of it”

“But how?” she was confused, her head was hurting.

“When you disappeared after the king’s demand to show your face, I was scared for your life Lya, I tried to find you but you were nowhere, I was in your tent when Bran and Ned came to ask about you they said that the whole godswood was filled with the gold cloaks, they were concerned that you were not in their for praying, I told them you were in privy and you were not feeling well, they left after a while, Howland and I searched for you everywhere, but you were nowhere to be found, the rumors were that the king had named the mystery knight a traitor and placed a prize on his head, I was worried Lya, I came back to your tent only to find a hooded figure outside it, the sun had set and it was dark, I couldn’t see who was it but as I came closer, I tried to attack him” Ben chuckled at that, his eyes shining.

“Stop smiling like a fool Ben, tell me the rest” Lyanna asked, a bit harshly, the idea of being unconcise during the whole time was killing her.

“He was Ser Arthur Dyane, I tried to attack him Lya” he laughed again, her baby brother was all starry eyed about meeting his favorite knight. _Fool._

“And?” she was angry now, very angry.

“Well, I failed miserably, he asked my name, and I finally realized who he was, I told him mine, he just asked to me to come inside the tent, to be honest Lya I was expecting that I was to be burned but when I entered the tent, I saw you on your bed, the prince was sitting by your bedside, when he saw me, he inquired whether I was involved in the plan of yours, when I told him the whole tale, he told me how he found you and told me  to take care of you and while leaving he promised that your secret was save with him” Ben completed.

“Someone must have seen them while they brought me here, people would know” she said in a concerned tone, she would be discovered or she would be called names if someone saw the prince entering her living space.

“Nobody knows Lya, the Prince is a smart man, he was not wearing any of his princely clothes which would have given his identity, he was dressed in plain clothes and long black hood and so was Ser Arthur and they came in darkness and almost when everyone left for the feast, no one would have noticed them, you were brought just half an hour back” Ben smiled again. She raised her eyebrow at that.

He continued, “The prince even told me while leaving that the Stark guards were too easy to pass, you got extremely lucky Lya, if you had been discovered by someone else, Gods know what would have happened”

“You trust his words? He might be as mad as his father” she said.

“He doesn’t have that look though, he was serious and he spoke only limited words but he seemed quite sane to me, all his actions prove that too” Ben shrugged his shoulder a little.

May be her brother was right or maybe not, who knew what the southerners think, she suddenly felt too tired and soon she dozed off to sleep again.

* * *

 

 

When this time she opened her eyes, she was alone in her tent, but she could hear Ben’s voice from outside, he entered after a while, holding something in his hands and he was grinning.

“Who was it?” she asked.

“Ser Arthur” he replied.

“What was he here for?” she asked, she felt uncomfortable, before the event of today, if she herself would have met Ser Arthur Dyane she must have been grinning the same way because everyone knew about the sword of the mourning’s greatness and skill but now was not the case.

“He came on the Prince’s behalf to inquire about your health, he gave this portion to apply on your wound and this is milk of poppy to help you sleep” Ben replied while showing her the small bottles in his hands.

“Gods I met Ser Arthur twice in the same day, I must thank you for that sister” he added while grinning.

“It’s dangerous and I still don’t trust the Prince” she expressed her thoughts.

“You worry a lot sister, you are safe and so is our secret, nothing bad is going to happen, trust me” he said and after a pause he added “Come on now you must eat something, you must be hungry” he came to her with a plate full of fresh fruits and started feeding her, after that he gave her more milk of poppy despite her protest not to take it because she knew she might say stupid things if she would wake before the effect is gone but her baby brother was looking at her like old nan does so she have to take it. She was dead to the world around her after that.

* * *

 

 

The next two days were a blur to her, Ben was taking care of her, feeding her like  she was a child and lying for her, her baby brother was keeping their elder brothers away from her tent, keeping her wounded state a secret, Ser Arthur came both the nights to inquire about her state on the prince’s behalf and even dropped more healing portions and fruits for her. It was a kind gesture but the idea that her secret was in someone else’s hand was uneasy, she was on edge about it but most of the time she was just sleeping, Ben told her all about what was going on in the tourney, he told her that Prince Rhaegar and  Ser Arthur were doing great, he told her about a lady, Ser Arthur’s sister he said, was the one who was holding Ned’s attention these days, when did Ned started to take too much interest in ladies at the feast, she thought, _this lady must be special,_ Ben also told her that he had heard a rumor that Robert had fathered a bastard in vale and the news was travelling fast about it though Ned was doing his best to hide it, it didn’t bother her any further It was exactly what she had expected from the stag, fathering bastards. The news that did bothered her was that the king was still demanding the mystery knight’s head, calling him a traitor, the prince had presented the knight’s shield stating that the knight ran away and his kingsguard couldn’t find him, though the gold cloaks were sent to search for the knight in the godswood later that day but no one was successful in finding any clue about the knight, _the knight was thankful for it though._

On the third day she tried a little walk, her wound was not healed yet and it still hurts, so she was tired after a little walk through the camps, Bran found her in her tent later that afternoon and asked her to attend the feast if she was feeling well, he said it was good to enjoy the tourney before it ends, _before my freedom is taken,_ she thought sadly.

So later that night, she found a simple black dress from her belongings to wear and went to the feast with Ben and Howland, she was greeted by the presence of her sweet brother Ned, “ Lya how are you feeling now?, it’s almost three days since I last saw you” he said while smiling, he was happy.

“I am feeling better brother” she replied.

“Come sit Lya” Ben dragged her to the Stark table. Bran was nowhere to be seen yet but to her extreme _pleasure,_ a very drunken Robert Baratheon was coming towards her table.

“My Lady, How are you feeling now” he asked, his words were slobby by his drunken state and his eyes were on her for far too long, she couldn’t help but think about the poor child he had fathered, the poor woman who now had to raise that child, while the father was here, drinking his days and surely whoring the nights, she had to shake her head to keep those thoughts out of her mind “ I am better now” she replied, plainly, giving nothing in her tone. The stag didn’t left her, he just settled on the stark table asking for more drinks, Lady Catelyn and her sister came to join them, though she didn’t really hated their company but she did not enjoy it either so it was just a boring affair all together for her, Bran finally made an appearance after some time, he was in a good mood despite the fact that he lost his matches today and was out of the tourney now.

“Ah Lya is here today and so is Old Nan” he japed and Ben turned a shade of red with anger while everyone laughed, she and Bran liked to tease Ben by calling him Old Nan and Ben did well to live by that name.

“They say that the king will announce the Prince’s bride by the end of the tourney” Lysa said after a moment of silence.

“I don’t think so, the king is too busy in trying to find that mystery knight” said Catelyn.

“The dornish are too proud these days, they are expecting it by the end of the tourney” Bran added.

“You think that the prince is to be married to the sickly Princess Elia” Lysa said in a shocked and defeated tone, she _seems like one of those ladies who stare at the prince like he holds the moon above his head,_ Lyanna thought.

“How do you know about it?” asked Robert, he was even listening was a surprise for Lyanna though, he was too drunk to be thinking.

“I have my sources” Bran said with smirk, _he was hiding something,_ Lyanna knew, was it a new lady?, Bran mustn’t do that while his future bride was present at the tourney, _Gods give my brother some sanity,_ Lyanna prayed.

After a while the conversation died, Ned was too busy in keeping Robert from falling and the Tully sisters were busy in gossiping and bran was off too talking to some lords here and there, she, Ben and Howland were enjoying the music, as the time passed she felt too tired, she was in a desperate need of fresh air, maybe it was due to the small amount of milk of poppy she took to keep her pain down, she excused her self and left to stand in the corridors outside the feasting hall, at least there was fresh air to make her feel good.

“My Lady” she heard a voice, though she  knew deep down who the voice belonged but she still felt extremely out of breath when to turned to find the person who spoke, The dragon prince.

She turned her head back, looking outside the balcony, he came to stand next to her, his presence was making her feel something that she can’t comprehend, like she was confused that whether she like it or hated it.

“Lyanna” she replied after a pause, reminding him like she does to everyone that she was just Lyanna.

“Lyanna” he repeated, in a way that made her shiver, this prince was trouble, she could feel it in her bones and just his presence was confusing her.  

“How are you feeling now Lyanna?” he asked, while he turned to her side, so to reply him she also turned, now she was facing him, though there was a good space between them but there was an air of tension in between them or maybe she was overthinking. _Those indigo orbs were the most beautiful she had ever seen._

“I am better now” she said. “Thank you for what you did” she added, even thanking him was harder than she thought.

He nodded a little, his eyes were shinning under the night sky, he was truly the most handsome man she had seen but it was not his looks that had an effect on her, no she was not one of  those ladies who would have died by just having his attention but his presence was something that made her feel calm and uneasy at the same time.

“I admire your courage Lyanna” he finally replied.

“I did my duty only, it was nothing courageous” she replied.

“If you say so,” he replied. Ben was right he only speaks limited words, she noted.

“Good night my lady” he added after a while and left. Not even waiting for her to reply. Ser Oswell following behind him. Was the prince arrogant?, doesn’t strike to be a person like that, no arrogant man would have helped her like that, kept her identity a secret, but still  she have heard what people say _“he is the one who runs the realm while his father burns_ ” and others say _“He is mad we cannot see that yet”,_ the Prince and what he was, was truly a mystery. It does not matter to her though as long as he keeps her secret.

* * *

 

 

She stood there in the balcony for a few more moments, her mind was a mess, it felt like she knows the prince, well she had met him only once before but something feels like she have met him or felt his presence before. It was something she could not understand.

“Lya” Ben’s voice brought her back to the moment. She turned around; Ben and Howland were standing there. “Is everything alright?” Ben added.

“Yes, it’s just that I feel tired” she replied.

“We should leave, the feast is too boring to stay” Ben said. So they left the feast and went back to their camps. When they reached outside her tent, Ben and Howland tried to bid her good night but she wanted them to stay.

“Go change and come back here, I don’t feel like sleeping” She told them.

They both nodded and came back to her tent after a while changed in their casual and more comfortable clothes, she herself have changed in simple loose tunic and pants, “I thought you were tired sister” Ben commented while settling on the edge of her bed, Howland took the chair at the corner and she herself was settled on another chair. “I am but I am not sleepy” she replied.

“The tourney is about to end” Howland said after some moments of silence.

“Hmm” Ben hummed to their friend’s comment.

“Did you enjoyed it Howland?, I mean our company” she asked while smiling , though Howland was older than them but he was a good friend, his presence had the same effect that Ned carries, he was so much like him, sweet and quiet most of the time.

“It the best thing that happened to me Lyanna” Howland commented, finally he was coming to terms in calling her by her first name and not by some title.

“I think tourneys are not for sports, they are just for politics and gossips” Ben added, his eyes staring in the space and it seems like he was not even listening to what she and Howland were speaking about earlier.

“You enjoy it too Ben” She said with a chuckle.

“I have ears and eyes sister” came his usual reply.

“Who cares what they talk about, we came here for sports and we are having it” she said.

“It does matter, don’t you think it matters who is the lady Bran is hiding from all of us” Ben said in a serious tone.

“Bran?” she asked, though she herself had suspected something like that.

“Yes, seems like our brother is hiding a lady and though I don’t know the name of the lady but there are rumors already about it everywhere, if he doesn’t stop, he will create a mess and father won’t be happy about it” he replied in an irritated tone.

“Bran is being an idiot, Lady Catelyn is a good match for him, why is he throwing it away with another woman” she commented.

“For the same reason Robert Baratheon is doing it, they have an habit of fucking every woman they find, honor doesn’t matters” Ben said with anger, when did her little brother grew up so much to understand it but at least he have far more brains than the two men in mention, she felt proud that her baby brother would be an honorable man, a true _knight_ when the time comes.

“Howland, do you see the future, I have heard people from you land can?” Ben asked, all his anger gone and he was looking curious. Howland shifted in his chair a little.

“Yes some of them can” Howland said in a low tone.

“Are you one of them?” she said, she was curious too, she can’t help it.

“Sometimes” he replied. His green eyes were shining as if he was seeing something at the exact moment.

“What can you say about my future, would I be a knight?” Ben asked too much hope in his eyes.

“I see nothing of yours Ben” Howland said in a low tone.

Ben looked disappointed for a moment but than he said, “what do you see about Lya’s future?”

She didn’t wanted to know about her future, what would he tell her that she would marry the stag and bear his children and will be stuck in the storm ends until the day she dies but Howland’s eyes had a glint in them like he was happy with what he knew.

“I know a little” he said

“And what is it?” Ben asked, sitting straight as a spear, all his attention on Howland.

Howland turned his head a little directly looking into her eyes, she felt like she saw a hope and admiration in his eyes,

 “You have your own song” he said finally.

What was that supposed to mean?, Ben voice broke the air of silence “You mean a song would be written about Lya, like about her beauty” he was laughing now. She hit him with a pillow.

“Shut up Ben” she shouted. Howland was also smiling and then he added

“Your song is written years and years before us, it’s a song about the making life and walking death” his voice was so hollow, it felt like it echoed, she wanted to ask what was he talking about, what does he meant by it but no words were coming out of her mouth.

“A song, what does that supposed to mean?” Ben asked.

“Only time will tell, I don’t know anything else” Howland replied, though his eyes shined as if he knew a lot more than he was telling them.

After a while Ben and Howland both left her tent, she tried to sleep but her mind kept going back to Howland’s words.

_“Your song is written years and years before us, it’s a song about making life and walking death”_

_A song of ice and fire._

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you all liked it, feel free to share your thoughts.
> 
> P.S. English is not my first language and i am bad at spellings so i guess you guys can forgive me for that if i did a mistake.
> 
> see you next time :)


End file.
